samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oichi
'Oichi '''1st appeared in Samurai Warriors. Games Samurai Warriors In ''Samurai Warriors, Oichi begins her story by fighting on her brother's side. When the Azai and Asakura betray Nobunaga, she fights with her husband. She believes that there is a peaceful way to end their dispute and seeks her mentor, Noh, for advice. In her lower path story, she is convinced that the only way to end the violence is to kill her brother. She succeeds in this task and later destroys the remaining troops lead by her sister-in-law. She continues fighting alongside her husband to honor them. Her true ending has her invading Azuchi Castle in an attempt to convince her brother to make peace. However, when she reaches the top floor, she meets Mitsuhide Akechi who informs her of his plans to betray Nobunaga. With Nagamasa's help, she saves her brother's life at Honnoji. After a brief exchange of apologies, the men reconcile. In Samurai Warriors 2, her story starts with her happily married with Nagamasa. She continues to fight alongside him, even when Nagamasa betrays her brother. When her husband is later cornered by the Oda forces, he tells her to return to Nobunaga. Knowing that he wants to ensure her safety, Oichi obliges and is ironically ordered to lead the final assault against Nagamasa. She is forced to kill him in battle and tearfully bids her loved one farewell. Oichi's dream stage is a humorous beauty competition that involves all the women (and Ranmaru Mori) in the game. She is challenged by No to prove her beauty in battle. At first, Oichi makes pleas to stop the senseless fighting, but she eventually becomes infuriated by No's taunts and takes the competition seriously. Kessen Oichi is a non-playable character in Kessen 3. She is a timid and beautiful woman who is admired by many of Nobunaga's men. After Nagamasa's death, she later tends to Kitcho's wounds after Honnoji. She can be a playable unit if the game is on Expert difficulty. Devil KingsOichi appeares in the the 2nd game. She weilds a spear sort of. OnimushaOichi appeares in Onimusha 2. She helps Jubei defeate Nobunaga. At 1st her name is Oyu but later she claims that she's Oichi. Charecter Information Voice Actors *Wendee Lee - Samurai Warriors (English) *Katie Stanfield - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Tara Platt - Warriors Orochi series (English) *Carrie Savage - Kessen III (English) *Ai Maeda - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Mami Kingetsu - Kessen III (Japanese) History Personal Info Oichi no Kata was prized as a beauty of her time and was cherished by her older brother. She was intelligent and speculated to be slightly taller than most woman of the age. Nobunaga once stated, "If Ichi was a man, she would make a fine warrior." Shibata Katsuie and Toshiie Maeda were said to be amongst her admirers. Likewise, it is believed that Nagamasa highly valued her as his precious wife. Based on what is known of her, people generally accept that she was faithful and loving to both her husbands. She is said to have never liked Toyotomi Hideyoshi, which is possibly one of the reasons why she declined to be sent away while with Katsuie. Ironically, it is assumed Hideyoshi cared for her since he tried to save her and her childrens's lives. Life and Death Oichi was Oda Nobuhide's daughter and Nobunaga's younger sister. Her mother was an unnamed concubine who said to have also given birth to several of her siblings. Her other names include Ichihime (市姫), Odani no Kata (小谷の方), and Hideko (秀子). In 1567, Oichi was married to Azai Nagamasa to create a friendly alliance between the Oda and Azai clans. Nobunaga was very grateful for the marriage and paid for the ceremony entirely (traditionally, the expenses are meant to be shared). The two clans prospered and worked well together until three years later. Seeing Nobunaga abuse the shogun's power, their relations grew sour and Nagamasa betrayed Nobunaga. A story relates that Oichi sent her brother a sack of beans tied at both ends, ostensibly as a good-luck charm but in reality a warning that he was about to be attacked from both front and rear by the Asakura and Azai clans. According to the story, Nobunaga understood the message and retreated from his brother-in-law's assault in time. Their aggressions towards one another ended with Nagamasa's death at Odani Castle. Oichi and her three daughters (Chacha, Hatsu, and Eiyo) were allowed to return to their brother's care. Their eldest son, Manbukumaru, was killed by Nobunaga's men while their second son, Majumaru, was forced into priesthood. Oichi's life and daughters were partially spared thanks to Nobunaga's younger brother, Nobukane. He reportedly said, "The Azai bloodline should not be spoiled." Oichi spent the next nine years peacefully living with her children in his residence. She was remarried to Shibata Katsuie in 1582. Nobunaga's son, Nobutaka, did so to gain an alliance with Katsuie. When Katsuie lost at the Battle of Shizugatake, Oichi chose to die with him at Fukui Castle. She died at age 37. Her last words were, "As I stand here, not leaving nor waiting, a sound strikes the departing summer night. A cuckoo perhaps?" Her daughters were sent away to Hideyoshi. On the seventh anniversary of her death, Chacha drew her mother's portrait and it became known as "Portrait of One of Sengoku's Beauties". She was posthumously recognized as Empress Meisho's great-grandmother. Today, she has a mascot character in her image (named Oichi-chan) at Azai, Shiga. Gallery File:Oichi SW1.jpg|Oichi in SW1 oichi.png|Oichi in Samurai Warriors 2 File:Oichi Onimusha.jpg|Oichi in Onimusha 2 Oichi (DK).jpg|Oichi in Devil Kings Category:Characters Category:Samurai Warriors character Category:Devil Kings character Category:Kessen character Category:Onimusha character